Destruction of the Cybermen
by Zoricus
Summary: A very short end of story. The Doctor and Clara went to a planet only to find that the Cybermen had prepared an invasion. Helped by the Mayor of the planet they have to find a solution, even if it means the end.


"This way!" Shouted the Mayor, beckoning to the Doctor and Clara.

His voice was barely audible over the sounds the death and destruction, the Cyber air raid had destroyed a large part of the city's infrastructure and now the foot soldiers were coming in for the kill.

The Doctor and Clara had to run across the street, Cybermen on one side and the cities soldiers on the other, both shooting. The soldiers would try to avoid hitting them of course, but the same could not be said of the Cybermen. However, they had no choice, so they did what the Doctor does best, they ran. Using a piece of corrugated metal as a shield they bolted for the door the mayor had open. One Cyberman noticed the potential danger of this non-human running around and targeted the Doctor, the robotic aiming system looking for an open shot. When the Doctor was less than 2 meters from the door he found one.

The shot made no noise, no one saw it coming, but many people saw the Doctor fall into the doorway. The metal sheet had not been big enough and his foot and almost been blown-off.

"Doctor are you ok?" Yelled Clara, turning towards him from up a couple of stairs.

"I'll live," Said the Doctor. "The soon-"

The mayor cut him off "I'm sorry," he said, "But we have to get to the top, this is the only way we can stop them"

The Doctor nodded, he knew what the mayor was talking about, but neither of them wanted to say it. Planets close to the limits of the Cyber Empire were equipped with planet wide Delta+ Waves set to fry any human brains. The Cybermen would die at the expense of human life on the planet. It was better than the alternative… better dead than becoming one of them. So the Doctor climbed up the stairs, with the mayor and Clara helping him up.

When they got to the top they were faced with a small circular room with a small wooden box in the middle. The mayor ran towards the box and put his hand on it. To Clara's surprise the box opened up. Inside there was a button.

"What's that?" Asked Clara.

"This… this is our only option," said the Mayor.

"Then what are you waiting for, press it!" said Clara.

"Clara," said the Doctor, "It's not that simple, this activates a delta wave followed by a planet wide earthquake. The delta wave will kill anything with a human brain. That means the Cybermen, that means everybody on this planet and that means you."

"You said we have no choice," said Clara, shocked at this sudden realization "Is there really no other way?"

"There isn't" said the Mayor.

Clara started to tear up, "you'll survive though Doctor, won't you?" she asked, trembling.

"I will," said the Doctor with a sadness in his voice that Clara had never heard before.

Of course the doctor would survive, he always did. Even when he didn't want to he lived while everybody he loved faded away. That was the curse of a time-lord, but the doctor had out lived even them.

"Then we have no choice," said Clara, she took the button, well no one else was going to, the mayor was too kind-hearted to knowingly kill anyone and the Doctor had been faced with a Delta Wave before and hadn't been able to pull the trigger. It came down to her, the impossible girl to save the doctor one last time so she pressed it.

"Run you clever boy," she said tears rolling down her eyes as het brain came to terms with her death.

Nothing happened… For a split second… After that the world trembled and the sky burned and billions of people cried out at the same time then were instantly silenced.

The doctor stumbled through the ruined city. He made sure not to put any weight on the leg that the Cyberman had shot. He could barely see in front of him as a mixture of ash and tears were covering his eyes. Despite the naturally cold of the planet the doctor was glowing, his regeneration had begun.

Because of his dizziness and injuries sustained for the battle he felt hopeful for a split second, he was alive. All he had to do was find Clara. Where was the impossible girl?

Then his brain kicked into gear and the looked downwards. There she was, the impossible girl, limp in his arms. He remembered now. Clara had thrown herself in front of him to save him; the impossible girl had saved him one last time.  
>The doctor was in too much pain to feel any extreme emotions right now, but he knew that they would come later. Right now he had to get to the TARDIS, as this planet was not safe. He knew that if he left Clara on the ground he could make it home twice as fast, but he could not bring himself to do it.<br>After 10 minutes he found it, tucked away in a corner, as it was when they had arrived on this hell on earth. The TARDIS, the one companion whose life the doctor hadn't managed to ruin. His regeneration should have started many minutes ago, but he was holding it off. Although the majority had been destroyed there were surely still Cybermen on the loose, those who had alien brains instead of human. When he got to the TARDIS he carefully put Clara on the floor and promptly fell against his machine. He tried to look for a key, but couldn't find it. For the first time since arriving on this planet he had no goal, no place to go. He waited, and then the TARDIS opened its doors once again for the oncoming storm. The doctor whispered: "Thank you my love", grabbed Clara and entered the TARDIS.  
>That was it; every last drop of energy had been used up. The doctor fell on the floor of his beloved machine, landing on top of Clara. He could hold on the regeneration no longer.<p>

"I deserve to go," he said. And the doctor regenerated, a new face born from the sorrow and grief that surrounded him. (Much like the copy of the tenth doctor) He was a doctor born in war, for war. The oncoming storm, the name had never been more appropriate. This doctor didn't weep over the poor girl lying dead on the floor in front of him, this doctor just left.

The doctor stumbled through the ruined city. He could barely remember what was happening, the shock from the earthquake had given him temporary memory loss.

He made sure not to put any weight on the leg that the Cyberman had shot. He could barely see in front of him as a mixture of ash and tears were covering his eyes. Despite the naturally cold of the planet the doctor was glowing, his regeneration had begun.

Because of his dizziness and injuries sustained for the battle he felt hopeful for a split second, he was alive. All he had to do was find Clara. Where was the impossible girl?

Then his brain kicked into gear and the looked downwards. There she was, the impossible girl, limp in his arms. He remembered now. Clara had thrown herself in front of him to save him; the impossible girl had saved him one last time.  
>The doctor was in too much pain to feel any extreme emotions right now, but he knew that they would come later. Right now he had to get to the TARDIS, as this planet was not safe. He knew that if he left Clara on the ground he could make it home twice as fast, but he could not bring himself to do it.<br>After 10 minutes he found it, tucked away in a corner, as it was when they had arrived on this hell on earth. The TARDIS, the one companion whose life the doctor hadn't managed to ruin. His regeneration should have started many minutes ago, but he was holding it off. Although the majority had been destroyed there were surely still Cybermen on the loose. When he got to the TARDIS he carefully put Clara on the floor and promptly fell against the TARDIS. He tried to look for a key, but couldn't find it. For the first time since arriving on this planet he had no goal, no place to go. He waited, and then the TARDIS opened its doors once again for the oncoming storm. The doctor whispered: "Thank you my love", grabbed Clara and entered the TARDIS.  
>That was it; every last drop of energy had been used up. The doctor fell on the floor of his beloved machine, landing on top of Clara. He could hold on the regeneration no longer.<p>

"I deserve to go," he said. And the doctor regenerated, a new face born from the sorrow and grief that surrounded him. (Much like the copy of the tenth doctor) He was a doctor born in war, for war. The oncoming storm, the name had never been more appropriate. This doctor didn't weep over the poor girl lying dead on the floor in front of him, this doctor just left.


End file.
